


On Notice

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daniel notices things, it's what he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Notice

**Author's Note:**

> warnings and specific prompts at the end, but nothing too squicky

Daniel _notices_ things.

Sure, he can be oblivious, but only because he's focused. When something claims his attention, he picks up on every little detail, turning puzzles over in his head until he's worked them out. It's part of what makes him so good at his job.

The other part, of course, is that he's more than willing to go out on a limb. When it's worth it.

So, he _notices_ the way that he and Jack playfully wrestle in bed, but that the moment he pins Jack's wrists the other man goes still, almost vibrating in his own skin. Daniel _notices_ that Jack moans deeper and comes harder when Daniel's pressing him into the bed, immobilizing him. It gets his brain ticking away. And researching, which is always fun.

And so, one night, when they've got a beautiful four day downtime ahead of them, Daniel sits down next to Jack on the couch and says, "So, I was thinking..."

"You're ever not?" Jack asks mildly, not looking up from his hockey game.

Daniel reaches out and snags the remote, turning off the game. It's not a new one, Jack won't mind too much. "I wanted to do an experiment. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it."

"Sure," Jack says, looking at Daniel curiously.

"Give me five minutes and then come to the bedroom." He's a little surprised that the other man actually _listens_, but exactly five minutes later there's a knock on the bedroom door, and Daniel asks him to enter.

He's stripped the bed down to the fitted sheet, the rest of the covers neatly folded over the back of a bachelor chair. He's also stripped himself to the waist, and piled a couple bandannas next to him on the bed. "Daniel?" Jack queries, and he doesn't sound happy.

Daniel winces, but doesn't back down. "I want to try something, ok?" he says. "Just humor me. I think you'll like it." Jack looks ready to protest. "Jack, do as I say," he says, in his best authoritarian voice.

He's almost surprised when Jack's back stiffens, but he doesn't let it show. He's got to be the one in control now, it's the only way this will work. "Strip and kneel," he says, adding, "On the bed," in consideration of Jack's knees. Jack doesn't move for a minute, but then he efficiently strips down and gets on the bed, sitting back on his heels with his knees a little spread. Daniel's gratified to notice that Jack is already hard enough that his cock is straining up toward his stomach. Looks like he got this right.

Daniel loops two of the bandannas around slats in the headboard about a foot apart. "Give me your hands," he says, soft but firm, and is rewarded with two long-fingered hands, palms up, resting on his knees. Quickly folding another of the bandannas like he'd seen in his research, he wraps it around Jack's wrist and ties it into a cuff, tight enough to hold but not cut off circulation. When Jack shows no indication of protesting, Daniel cuffs the other wrist as well. "You can tell me to stop at any time," he says, and Jack nods a little. "Lay down on your back."

Jack does as he's told, and Daniel stretches his arms above his head, one at a time. He secures the cuffs to the headboard and sits back to look his fill. Jack's pupils are blown wide, eyes almost black, and he's panting slightly. "Have you ever done this before?" Daniel asks. Jack shakes his head. "Good."

Standing to give himself a minute to breathe, Daniel strips out of his clothes before clambering back onto the bed and kneeling over Jack. "God, you're so hot like this," he says, running a hand over one of Jack's arms. "Tied down, at my mercy. And all for me." He traces the way Jack's muscles stand out in his tensed arms. "I'm going to fuck you like this," he says, low and husky. "Pull your legs apart and push into you and fuck you until you scream. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Jack cries out, the first noise he's made since they started, and comes, jets of semen spattering both their chests. Quickly, Daniel reaches up to untie him, tangling their fingers together. He's so close to coming, but it can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: mostly "first-time d/s or bondage"; a little "one discovers the other's proclivities, dubious consent"; and some "d/s or bondage discovery"


End file.
